yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
D/D/D Eulogy King Vice Requiem
バイス・レイクエム | romaji_name = | trans_name = | level = 8 | image = DDDEulogyKingViceRequiem-LGB1-JP-OP.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | atk = 2800 | def = 2000 | pendulum_effect_types = Ignition-like, Condition | effect_types = Continuous, Unclassified, Ignition | vi_pendulum_effect = Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu bất kỳ lá bài "Dark Contract" mà bạn điều khiển; huỷ chúng, và nếu bạn làm thế, Triệu hồi Đặc biệt lá này từ Vùng Dao động của bạn, sau đó bạn có thể tăng hoặc giảm Cấp của lá này bằng với số lá bài bị huỷ. Bạn chỉ có thể dùng hiệu ứng này của " " một lần trong lượt. | pendulum_effect = You can target any number of "Dark Contract" cards you control; destroy them, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, then you can increase or reduce this card's Level by the number of cards destroyed. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Eulogy King Vice Requiem" once per turn. | vilore = Bạn không thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt các quái thú, trừ các quái thú "D/D/D". Quái thú "D/D/D" mà đã được Triệu hồi Dung hợp, Đồng bộ, Bứt phá hoặc Liên kết dùng lá này làm nguyên liệu nhận hiệu ứng này. ● Một lần trong lượt: Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu 1 lá bài trên sân; xáo trộn 1 lá bài "Dark Contract" từ sân hoặc Mộ của bạn trở về Bộ bài, và nếu bạn làm thế, huỷ mục tiêu đó, sau đó tăng 1000 Điểm Gốc. Bạn chỉ có thể dùng hiệu ứng này của " " một lần trong lượt. | lore = You cannot Special Summon monsters, except "D/D/D" monsters. A "D/D/D" monster that was Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Link Summoned using this card on the field as material gains this effect. ● Once per turn: You can target 1 card on the field; shuffle 1 "Dark Contract" card from your field or GY into the Deck, and if you do, destroy that target, then gain 1000 LP. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Eulogy King Vice Requiem" once per turn. | jp_sets = LGB1-JP037; Legendary Gold Box | kr_sets = | archseries = * D/D * D/D/D | supports_archetypes = * D/D/D * Dark Contract | action = * Grants effect as Fusion Material * Grants effect as Synchro Material * Grants effect as Xyz Material * Grants effect as Link Material * Returns from your Graveyard to your Deck * Returns from your field to your Deck | stat_change = * This card gains Levels * This card loses Levels | m/s/t = * Destroys your face-up Spell Cards * Destroys your face-up Trap Cards * Destroys Monster Cards * Destroys Spell Cards * Destroys Trap Cards | summoning = * Special Summons itself from your Pendulum Zone * Restricts the player's Special Summons to archetype specific monsters | life_points = You gain Life Points | misc = * Only once per turn * Limited activations | database_id = | ocg_status = Not yet released | tcg_status = Not yet released }}